Android
by Flying Pencil
Summary: It is the year 2577. Lavi is an ex-CIA agent, retired from excitement to seek out a normal life. But when a dangerous robot is set loose, he is forced back to work. Saving the world is tough, but who knew he'd find love along the way? LAVEN! :D
1. Chapter 1

Android

A Laven Fanfic

A/N: YES I HAVE FOUR FANFICS OUT NOW! AND THREE OF THEM ARE SERIES FICS SO I'M OFFICIALLY SH**FU**ED (censored even though you totally know what I'm saying)!

HAaaahaa ok so I _maaay _be having a movie parody-ish type thingy phase but hey, I'm just being creative ok?

It's not robot porn, Rosalyn (and everyone else). Don't even think that.

I don't own -Man. I hate saying that. It makes me sad.

Rated M for: language, violence, homosexuality, and *ahem* inappropriate themes (which is fancy schmancy talk for SEX).

BTW: I'm sorry if I got Lavi's hammer's name wrong… I keep forgetting what it is…

**YEAR 2577**

LAVI. AGE 23. ORIGIN UNKNOWN. FAMILY UNKOWN. HAIR: RED. EYES: GREEN. HEIGHT: 5'10". EX #1 AGENT IN THE CIA. WEAPON OF CHOICE: HIS MIND OR HIS ANTI-GRATVITY HAMMER (DUBBED 'ODZUCHI KODZUCHI).

He couldn't believe it. _I'm here. Again. They dug me out of my secret hidey-hole and dragged me back. I thought I was retired and gonna live like a normal guy. I guess not. Well at least nothing has changed._

Three people rode down the elevator of the CIA headquarters. One of these three people was Lavi. The other two were his closest friends and his guards. Most people would've thought the lazy, laid-back redhead wouldn't need two of the CIA's top agents to guard him. Of course, the CIA's top agent for ten years straight before retirement ought not to have been underestimated. Lavi was, in fact, incredibly lethal and would definitely had been long gone if he had not been under watch by his two closest friends.

Lavi had been at the top of his game when he retired less than a year ago. He didn't have just one real and legalized name, but his given name had been Deak. His family had been killed in a fire when he was really young and was taken in by the old panda, who was on a mission at the time. When he was taken in, he was given a different name. 49. That's how many different identities Lavi had. He went by Lavi though because it was the coolest name by far (he'd stolen it from some old Japanese comic or something like that).

Because he had been adopted by the most successful agent at the time (not that the old panda was really a panda or anything like that), he learned everything he needed to know. Although the old panda (which was just Lavi's favorite nickname for his old master) was an old man, he was still extremely successful. He'd taught Lavi every fighting style known to man (plus a few that were not), how to lie, how to disguise, and even how to "die". It was all given to him in a few years of vigorous (and painful) training. Best of all, the old panda's methods of gathering intel were second to none, which had earned him the nickname 'Bookman' from his colleagues. Lavi, having exceeded Bookman in all but this' had been dubbed 'Bookman Junior' or just 'Junior' for short.

Lavi had loved his life of espionage and secrets. It was exciting and dangerous and really got the adrenaline pumping through his veins. However, Lavi had decided it was maybe _too_ dangerous after his losing right eye in Sicily. He had turned in his resignation and said goodbye to all his fellow agents in exchange for the quiet life. Well at least until Yu and Lenalee had burst into his apartment at 4:37 a.m. and dragged him away at gun point. So now, he was here. In the sleek elevator traveling down to see Komui, his ex-boss and the head of the CIA.

"Lenaleeee," Lavi whined. "I'm tired. Couldn't you have waited until, like, 8 or something?"

Lenalee looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, Lavi. Brother's orders." She patted me on the shoulder.

LENALEE LEE. AGE 21. CHINESE. HAIR: BLACK (DYED DARK GREEN). EYES: PURPLE. HEIGHT: 5'5". SISTER OF KOMUI LEE. #2 AGENT IN THE CIA. WEAPON OF CHOICE: STEEL ANTI-GRAVITY BOOTS (DUBBED 'THE BLACK BOOTS').

"Aww but-!"

"Shut up, stupid rabbit. No 'buts'," growled Yu on my right, prodding me with his sword.

KANDA YU. AGE 26. JAPANESE. HAIR: BLACK. EYES: BLACK. HEIGHT: 5'9". NO RECORDED FAMILY. #1 AGENT IN THE CIA. WEAPON OF CHOICE: TRADITIONAL KATANA (DUBBED 'MUGEN')

"Why do you still call me that, Yu?" Lavi complained. "Just because I had to go undercover as a playboy bunny once doesn't mean-"

Kanda whacked Lavi on the head with the hilt of Mugen. "Don't call me Yu." He said scornfully, giving Lavi the death glare. Lavi whimpered and rubbed the swelling bump on his head. _It's way too early for this…_

*Ding* The elevator stopped and Kanda pulled Lavi out, not that Lavi had a choice or anything, being that they were all handcuffed together and whatnot. Kanda was on Lavi's right hand and Lenalee was on Lavi's left.

Komui's large office was as messy as ever. Books and papers were scattered everywhere and files were piled high on his mahogany desk. The shelves that lined the walls were out of alphabetical order again. The three assignment briefing chairs in front of the desk had fallen over. Lavi sighed forlornly as he found the dent he'd made in the wall once.

"Ah! You got him!" called a voice from behind the mountain of manila folders.

"Brother," Lenalee said sternly. "You really ought to clean up again soon."

A pair of hands appeared and parted the papers right down the middle, bringing Komui into view and making the floor even messier. "I know, I know, my precious Lenalee. But it's just so much worrrk!" he whined sadly, drawing out the last word.

Lavi rolled his eyes. Same old Komui. "So are you planning on telling me why you violated my private space, took me hostage, and brought me here at five in the morning or are we just gonna talk about Komui's cleanliness problems?" Lavi asked crabbily, not caring about Komui's anti-OCD issue.

"Stupid apprentice," growled a voice from the banister above him. "I never taught you how to be an asshole, now did I, stupid apprentice?"

Lavi looked up in time to see a foot headed straight towards him. Said foot then collided with his face, sending Lavi stumbling back into Lenalee, who caught him gracefully.

Lavi pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the blood flow and scowled. "Nice to see you too, Bookman," He muttered as he stood up straight.

"Well then! Now that we've had time for the fond reunions," Komui said, clapping his hands to get Lavi's attention ("yeah. Fond. Right." Lavi growled as he glared at Bookman). "I think it's about time we brief you on your next mission, Lavi." Komui smiled and motioned to us to take a seat.

After they had set the chairs upright, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee took their seats. It was all too familiar. Lavi always sat in the middle and joked that Yu was his right hand man and Lenalee was his left hand woman. They'd come down, receive their mission files, and go. However, back then, Lavi had been eager (and not to mention awake) to get his assignments.

Lavi sat in the big leather armchair half-asleep, unshaved (5'o-clock shadow at 5' o-clock a.m., baby), with his hair hanging down, in a loose green t-shirt and jeans (not even enough time to put on shoes), and being held hostage as his old boss tried to re-recruit him. Yeah, good morning to you, too.

"So," Lavi started groggily, resting his arm on the armrest and his chin on his hand. "You tracked me down and dragged me back here again. Why?" Bookman whacked Lavi on the head again, but Lavi didn't wince because of his training. He simply sat there, staring at Komui with an unfazed and half-asleep look,

Komui chuckled lightly. "You haven't changed at all, Lavi." He said (was that _pride_ in his voice?) as he took a sip of coffee from the "World's Best Brother" mug Lenalee had made for him when she was 10. "You're familiar with androids I presume?"

Androids? Well, of course. They were everywhere now. Most people had the humanoid robots as helpers nowadays. Now' you could call Lavi old-fashioned, but he just didn't want one. Of course, they were interesting and all, but he'd rather try to keep himself from being _too_ lazy. None of these androids were learning androids, though. They were all hand-programmed by the designers by order of the law. Without wanting to sound like a know-it-all, Lavi simply nodded.

"Excellent. Now, how much do you know of the CIA's AW-15 AI project?" Komui asked, watching Lavi intently.

Lavi furrowed his eyebrows and thought for a moment. The name rung a bell because Lavi was friends with a bunch of the science department geeks. "Not much," he admitted. "The CIA was trying to design a humanoid robot so realistic that one might even consider it human. Although it was metal bones and synthetic sinews, it ended up with human organs and the ability to think for itself."

Komui blinked. "Considering how secret that project was, that's actually quite a bit," he said thoughtfully.

"Was?" Lavi asked, raising an eyebrow. _I have a feeling I know where this is going._

"Yes well…" Komui cleared his throat awkwardly. "The robot um… kind of escaped… and may have given itself a err… tune up on its way out…"

Lavi smacked his forehead. "_How cliché,_" he thought to himself. "And how did it learn to give itself a tune up?" He asked, annoyed.

"I may have um... taught it," Komui said sheepishly, looking down at his papers and twiddling his thumbs.

"Of course you did." Lavi groaned. He honestly hadn't expected anyone else to have done it. Everyone who had been in the CIA at least 5 days knew that Komui was not only the head of the CIA, but also a bit of a made scientist as well. "So let me guess, you want me to go out, find said robot, shut it down without totally destroying it, and bringing it back for a reboot before it decides to lead some sort of weird robot rebellion right?"

Komui looked up, evidently shocked, and Lavi knew he had guessed correctly. "How did you know?" he asked.

"I watch all those old robot apocalypse movies. They're actually very interesting! It's kinda cliché though..." Lavi waved left hand dismissively, pulling Lenalee a bit. "Anyways, continue."

The other four people in the room stared at Lavi incredulously.

"What? I'm old fashioned!" Lavi said.

"Indeed." Komui cleared his throat, breaking the silence. He picked up a green file from his desk and passed it to Lavi. "Here is a copy of the AW-15's blueprints. We aren't sure EXACTLY how it has changed itself or of its location, but we do know we've lost some plasma sword and gun parts . Oh and we're pretty sure it's in the city."

"Well that's helpful," Lavi grumbled. "So what's in it for me then?"

Lenalee laughed. "It has always been about you in your would, hasn't it, Lavi."

"Indeed it has, Miss Lee," Lavi joked light-heartedly as he continued to stare down Komui.

"If you carry out this mission for us, Lavi, the CIA will leave you and anybody associated with you alone." Komui said, smiling.

"Permanently?" Lavi asked. The idea was extremely tempting.

"Yup." Komui said seriously.

Lavi tried to think of a downside to this. Other than death (which would still keep the CIA away from him), there really wasn't anything he couldn't handle. "Is there anything else you can tell me about the robot?" He inquired, which was his way of saying maybe.

Komui breathed a sigh of relief. "Well we figure it has probably changed it's exterior design. It was created male though. It had brown hair and blue eyes. It knows a few different fighting styles and is quite strong."

Oh please no. "So it's a super strong male robot that I have no specific description for and also probably has a built in light saber and plasma gun?"

"… Maybe?" Komui said hopefully.

Lavi groaned. "Why me? Why m-"

"Look, you stupid rabbit," Kanda interjected angrily. "This robot has already killed 3 people. His creator, Mana, and the other two scientists in charge of the project."

Mana? Mana Walker? Head of the AT research department (the 14th department in a long line of CIA science departments). "What seriously?" Lavi asked disbelievingly. "So this thing is lethal then?"

"The AW-15 didn't just kill the scientists, Lavi." Lenalee said nervously. When Lavi turned to look at her, she had tears in her eyes. "The AW-14 cut open their chests and… and…"

"The AW-15 ripped their hearts out." Komui finished for her grimly.

Took their… hearts? Ew.

"You are… were our best agent. We need to send you on this mission." Komui said, giving Lavi the most serious look he'd ever been given (which was assaying something because Komui's "Don't touch my sister" glare was extremely serious). "You're the only one who can."

Lavi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, rubbing his temples (much to Lenalee and Kanda's annoyance). Catch a robot and shut it down. Then retire to a life of peace. Maybe get married and have a few kids. What could go wrong? After all it only had super strength and plasma weapons. Not that it mattered to Lavi; he had been taught not to feel fear. "I'm in," he said slowly.

Komui sighed a breath of relief. He hit a blue button on his desk which caused the shackles to release. "We trust you, Lavi. Do your best."

"You got it, chief." Lavi gave Komui a mock salute before turning on his heel to leave. _I just hope my best is enough_.

ALRIGHT! I FINISHED! :D

That took a long time to write and edit but I'm glad I've finished typing it all.

Tell me whatcha think! (But no flaming or else somebody like Allen might just die…)

Favorite it! Follow it!

I love you all! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Android- Part 2

A Laven Fanfic

A/N: Haha yay I actually managed to finish part two (even though Ana was being very distracting over the phone)!

Geez ok I'm sorry for taking so long, but my parents are still being mean and not getting me internet. X(

I don't own D. Gray-man.

As soon as school starts up though (which will be soon), I promise I'll try to update more often (or at least as often as possible)!

Eep! Ok I'm getting antsy so let's get ready TO RUMBLE! Lol XD (WARNING: SLIGHT VIOLENCE AND MENTIONS OF PAINFUL EXPERIENCES)

* * *

The silence was heavy on Lavi's shoulders. Sandwiched between Lenalee and Kanda in the hover car, he expected to do some catching up, at the very least. However, it turned out that he was wrong.

Lenalee stared down blankly at her hands, both of which rested on her lap, and Kanda… well, Kanda did not talk anyways, so it was not too shocking.

_It's so quiet. Like we're going to a funeral. _My_ funeral_. Lavi thought glumly as he took a deep, relaxing breath and closed his eye.

"Nervous, rabbit?" Surprisingly enough, Kanda's gruff voice was the one to break the monotony.

"Not at all, Yu," Lavi said with a smirk as Kanda grunted angrily.

"Are you sure? Because your hands are shaking, idiot."

Lavi looked down to stop his hands, both of which sat still. That wily bastard…

"So you _are_ nervous," he said smugly. He knew Lavi long enough to understand that he did not show his true emotions when he could avoid it because of his training. Kanda quickly learned that the only way to get Lavi to show himself was by tricking him.

"Wouldn't you be nervous in my position, Yu?" he retorted calmly, his eye closing again.

"Don't call me Yu." He growled before falling back into his angry silence once more.

"Thought so," Lavi replied in a singsong voice.

"Stop acting, Lavi!" Lenalee finally spoke, or rather screeched. Her hands clenched on her knees and she focused her angry, teary eyes on Lavi.

"Whaddya mean, Lena?" he asked, turning his sole green eye to the Chinese girl and giving her a wide, boyish grin. "Who's acting?"

In a swift motion, Lenalee raised her black gloved hand and delivered a slap to Lavi's tanned cheek. He allowed the force to snap his head to the right, but she knew it did not hurt him.

She was there to see Lavi's left eye gouged out with a blunt, rusty knife. He did nothing more than grunt in response before he finished picking the lock on his handcuffs to punch his attacker. Nothing seemed to hurt him.

He turned his head back to Lenalee and he fixed her with his solemn, one-eyed stare. A bruise began to show on his cheek, but he did not even wince. "What do you mean, Lenalee?" he asked quietly, more serious this time.

She blinked away a few tears. "We have been friends since you were adopted, Lavi," she whispered hoarsely. "Komui let us play together while Bookman was giving reports even though he didn't and still doesn't trust boys. You told me about your first crush. We fought our way out of that drug trading headquarters unarmed with nothing but a few scratches and the data we went in for. You taught me how to drive a hover car. Hell! I carried you back to your room when you were so drunk you couldn't even flirt right at that Christmas party two years ago!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks at this point. "Why can't I know how you really feel about anything? Aren't we friends?" She sobbed.

He stared at her with the same nonchalant expression he used the whole time. "I'm sorry, Lenalee. I don't have feelings. I don't…" He paused. "I don't have friends. Relationships are nothing in my world. That's how I was raised. I'm like a robot, programmed with everything, but never understanding." His tone was solemn and indeed mechanical.

Talking ceased to be interesting after his statement. The car fell back into its silent stupor with the exception of Lenalee's occasional sobbing or the hum of the engine.

When they finally touched down in front of his apartment, he moved to climb out when he felt something grab his arm.

"Hey, rabbit," Kanda said from behind him, scorn and hatred absent from his tone for once, "If you need me to take out that robot for you, just gimme a call. If you ever get some emotions, be sure to call Lenalee. You don't have to do everything alone. Whether or not you are our friend, we are yours."

"Aww! Are you concerned about me, Yu?" he cooed, touched deep down inside.

"No. Now get out of the car." He shoved Lavi out the door.

He laughed as he stumbled to regain his footing. He put on his smile and waved at the car as it drove away. And although the average person would have believed he was happy, Lavi felt empty. A hole had made itself known in his chest and he realized it had always been there. It hurt. And that was the only feeling he knew. Pain.

_I can't go on like this. I want to know what it's like to have other feelings. _Real _feelings. I want to live._

* * *

Haha ok so it seems I like having Lavi beaten up. It's happening in my two main stories and it's so easy to write about…

Sorry for making chapter two so suckish… Honestly, it's a bit of a prelude I guess to the main storyline (which is still unplanned). I just thought we ought to get to know a little more about Lavi before moving on.

I need your help PLEASE! I'm having trouble figuring out how Allen and Lavi should meet… I have an idea, but I'd like to hear yours! :D

SEND IN SOME IDEAS OR ELSE I'LL SPOIL THE ENTIRE PLOT OF THE STORY! :D (Allen: Y'know, she's being serious.)


	3. Chapter 3

Android Part 3

Ok ok ok. I'm late. Yes. I'm sorry! Soooo sorry! Between homework and writing other things and pissy parents AND my inability to write decent violence, I had a tough time with this!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF -MAN

But I'm done now! Prepare to meet Allen and read my gory scene! But there's no fighting!

(P.S. I've never written gore to this extent before, so it probably will suck but I did my best so this chapter will most definitely be rated M.)

* * *

_Dammit. This is never going to work. _Lavi thought as he pulled his black leather coat closer around his body and shivered. It was very cold tonight, unusually so even though fall was just beginning to wind down into winter. "Damn," he said aloud to nobody in particular. "If it rains, I'm going to get pneumonia and freeze to death…"

The sky was a dark gray, as though the clouds were plotting a conspiracy against him. Lavi still had another hour and a half to go before he could finish patrol and he positively hated the CIA with all his heart right then.

He'd been searching for weeks now and nothing had turned up. People had still been attacked and their hearts had been removed, but there was no evidence as to why the android may have dashed away to or what it was planning to do. And the murders were done grotesquely too, like a bored child playing with food and then leaving the plate with only a little bit eaten.

How infuriating it was to have the culprit right below his nose, but still managing a getaway every single time? Infuriatingly exasperatingly frustratingly maddeningly aggravatingly so.

What's worse was that every night he tossed and turned, but couldn't sleep. Luckily, his boss thought that he had some sort of disease so he had been excused from work until he "got better and was in full functioning condition again".

"What a load of crap this is," Lavi grumbled as he tied an orange silk scarf around his neck. "Go find a robot and bring it back before it kills too many people or you get killed."

Drops of water hit his face. Fucking rain clouds.

But a few more steps down the sidewalk, he heard a scream resonate in the semi-frozen air. And it was nearby.

_Shit! It's close this time! _Lavi scrambled towards the sound. Turn the corner. Run forwards. Turn and-

Convulse.

Of all the things he'd seen, people he'd witnessed kill, people he'd watched get killed, this may have been the worst. And it got a reaction from him. It may have been Lavi going soft, getting out of practice, but he couldn't keep down the light tremor of... was this emotion disgust?

Directly in front of him, was a man lying in a pool of blood that was being washed away by the steadily pouring rain. Or at least, it would've been the corpse had the body been intact.

The man couldn't have been the screaming one because one of his arms had been severed and was shoved into his mouth hand first so that the white bone was just peeking out of the bleeding stump. The other arm, judging by its position, had been broken multiple places and lying twisted and shattered to the side.

Half of his face had been torn away violently, like he had been grabbed by the ear and thrown until it ripped away. Both eyeballs were bleeding and hanging out of the sockets by the retinas and the flesh of the victim's neck was gone, exposing the blood-spattered spine for all to see.

His chest had been hacked open in multiple places, but mostly in the center where the ribs had been pulled apart. Some of the ribs had been torn from the body and were stabbed in various parts of his legs. The heart of course was no longer in place, so the chest was almost empty, with the exception of the slashed lungs, of which muscle had been torn out like a tissue from a tissue box.

If it hadn't been for the noise that the woman made, Lavi wouldn't have been able to tear his eyes from the agonized look on the dead man's face. Unfortunately, he would have preferred to not have looked up.

At the end of the dimly lit alleyway were two figures. As far as Lavi could discern, both of the figures were female. The first one was a fully grown woman, but her hair was uneven in multiple places and bleeding in others, most likely torn out viciously by hand.

The woman had lost her nose and the multiple gashes in her face were bleeding profusely. Her legs had been sliced all the way up to her mid-thighs and the severed parts were scattered all across the ground. Her figure lay limp like a rag doll in the arms of the killer, as though her spine had been ripped away.

The only other person in the alleyway was the murderer, whom Lavi presumed to be the AW-15. It was thin, almost petite looking, and seemed frail. However, judging by the scattered corpse of the man, it was anything but. The dark clouds and rain made distinguishing features difficult, but Lavi could see the faint outline of its hands moving.

As the clouds let up a little, a silver ray of moonlight hit the woman's face. Her skin was pale due to blood loss, and although she could no longer move her mouth, her eyes said it all. _Help. _The eyes of a helpless animal, wetted down by tears and rain.

Lavi couldn't un-root his feet. The world swam as the android locked eyes with him. The moonlight made them glow a golden yellow and they were filled with a twisted humor. It raised its left hand to the woman's chest and Lavi saw that it had gray skin. The extended hand made a faint whirring sound before turning to a bright silver metal. It gleamed menacingly in the sliver of moonlight and Lavi knew what the android was going to do, before it happened.

A slow slice. Blood. And a beating heart.

The android's metallic hand pulled from the victims chest its prize. _Thump. _It was pattering at a fast rate. _TH-thump._ The golden eyes gleamed as the android held its hand out to him, silver and soaked with blood. _Thump._

"Stop," Lavi said, his voice too hoarse to be audible.

With a flick of the metallic finger, the aorta was cut slightly. Blood, fresh and crimson, sprayed from the miniscule incision, like a fountain. The woman made a pained, strangled cry in her throat.

"Don't."

A light tug on the heart made the blood rush faster, spraying the brick walls surrounding the alleyway. But the woman was still alive, tortured in what must have been eternal, inescapable pain to her.

"STOP!" Lavi yelled, brandishing his hammer as the gears finally fell into place. But as he rushed forward, the android gave a heaving tug and pulled the heart loose. Clutching its prize, it threw the woman's limp body at him and ran.

Lavi instinctively caught the body, but dropped it just as quickly to pursue the mechanical monster. The alley was long, but not too long. Lavi had just enough time to see the android run right up the wall at the end of the dark brick row.

"You can't run that easily," He muttered to himself. "Extend!"

As soon as the word fell from his lips, the hilt of his hammer shot him over the wall, the head following. He landed gracefully despite the wet metallic roofs. Thank goodness, Komui had designed these boots.

He caught sight of a running figure shooting across the rooftops and immediately followed. However, the storm seemed to have had the worst timing because a flash of lightning blinded his vision as the android made another leap… and vanished.

"No…" Lavi wiped his face to clear his vision, but his eyes caught no movement. "Dammit!" He almost smashed his hammer into the roof, but paused because he didn't want to destroy someone else's home.

Quickly, he jumped from the roof and hit the pavement, his boots pounding the wet ground as though he were a running madman. Where could it have gone? Why did it keep the hearts and what was it planning? Questions buzzed in Lavi's head as he turned the corner.

And almost jumped as somebody else did too.

WHAM!

Lavi staggered back from the force of the collision, but the other person fell flat on his behind. "Ow!" the other person yelped as a police officer came around the corner too.

"Gotcha!" She yelled as she grabbed the boy on the ground. Now that Lavi could see straight, he thought that this boy was the most bizarre person he'd ever seen.

He was pale, extremely so, with a shock of snowy white hair that fell just past his ears. He was short and also had stormy grey-blue eyes, as if somebody had taken chunks of the sky on one of its perfect days and mixed light-gray paint into them perfectly.

He wore a long black trench coat that was zipped all the way along with black leather pants. A pair of black boots zipped up to his knees and he wore a professional looking pair of white gloves.

"I didn't do anything! I already told you!" the boy yelled as he struggled to get free of the officer's grip. And as he struggled, the sleeve of his long trench coat rolled up on the left arm, revealing some skin. But not pale skin like on his face. This skin was silvery black, more like metal if anything.

"Then why did you keep running?" The officer yelled as she handcuffed him to her and started dragging him away.

"Err… excuse me, but what's going on?" Lavi interjected.

"This boy," the officer said swiftly "is out past curfew and expects me to believe his ridiculous reason."

"It's not ridiculous! I lost my automaton golem! He flew out my window and I have to find it!" The boy yelled as he tugged against the handcuffs. "Besides, I don't have a guardian! Nobody cares if I'm out here, but I'm NOT going to an orphanage!"

"Well you have to!" The officer pulled at the albino orphan boy's resistance.

"Officer," Lavi said authoritatively even though the scene was somewhat humorous. "I believe I could take him in for a while."

"I can't do that, young man," she said, adjusting her glasses with a bit of difficulty. "You have no authority to take him from me after I've-"

"I'm a CIA agent." Lavi said calmly. "I have legal override abilities." He took his badge from his pocket and held it out to her.

She looked at it quickly before her eyes widened in shock and her cheeks went a little bit red. "Oh!" She stopped struggling and the boy gasped, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards.

Lavi caught the boy and overrode the handcuffs. "He's coming with me. No exceptions." The grabbed the boy by the wrist and started pulling him away.

"Y-yes, sir!" The officer quickly high-tailed out of there, as though her job were on the line.

"Hey! Cut it out! I don't want to go! I have rights!" The boy yelled as Lavi grabbed him.

"Yeah, like the right to remain silent, kid. Sheesh! You're giving me a migraine here." Lavi picked up the boy and threw him over his shoulder. "Stop squirming, shortstack!"

"Allen. My name is Allen and I am most definitely NOT short." The boy gritted out grouchily, like he got that a lot.

"Yeah whatever. We're going to my house. You don't have a guardian so you probably don't have a place to stay. You're staying at my house for a few days for study. Call it custody if you'd like."

Lavi covered the boy's mouth with his hand and that was the end of that discussion as they walked back to his apartment in the cold, pouring rain.

Something told Lavi that this would be a long night.

* * *

I am a sick and twisted person. Writing this made me laugh insanely like a wicked woman on a killing spree.

Apologies for the crummy ending.

Still, I hope you liked it! :D

Comments equal Lavi not dying!


	4. Chapter 4

Android

Part 4

Ack ack ack ack ack! Don't shoot!

I'm posting this up to let you know that I have NOT fallen off the planet and that I am still writing! This series just happens to contain longer chapters and I have like 4 series running and and and ok no more excuses. Just enjoy the chapter. I tried to make it funny.

I made a minor adjustment to the end of chapter 3, just so you know. Allen's arm is going to be silver, not red.

I'm making a reference to another manga series. See if you can find it!

And comment! I like those :D

*disclaim*

* * *

Shivering and sore from wrestling with the (surprisingly strong) mystery teen in the rain for a while, Lavi finally managed to sit the white-haired boy on the couch. Apparently, the boy hadn't planned on coming peacefully like it seemed he would, but he was sitting quite still now. Of course, the boy was handcuffed to a lamp which was nailed into the floor, but that wasn't important.

"Alright, kid," Lavi said, exasperatedly wrapping a towel around the struggling boy. "Settle down."

"But I didn't do anything! I'm innocent I swear!" The boy pleaded as he pulled at the cuffs, but to no avail. After all, they were titanium and designed by the CIA scientists. If these didn't hold against a scrawny teen, he wouldn't have used them.

Lavi rubbed his temples. "I don't know that so I can't let you go. That's the rule. If you'd just cooperate maybe I can let you go sooner." _And relieve myself of this headache…_

"After you practically kidnapped me? I don't think that's the best way to make someone cooperate!"

"Well you can cooperate peacefully, or I can introduce you to some of the many forms of torture that I learned while traveling the world."

The boy looked terrified, but at least he stopped struggling.

"Can we at least start with your name?" Lavi sighed, pulling up a regular wooden chair to sit across from the boy.

"A-Allen," the boy stammered anxiously.

"Last name?" Lavi almost snickered. Obviously Allen found the thought of things like water torture or getting fingernails ripped off very unpleasant.

"Is that mandatory to your investigation?" the boy demanded nervously, apparently not wanting to divulge this bit of information.

"Would you like to meet the rusty knife I keep by my bed?" There was no knife, but Allen didn't know that.

The response was immediate. "Walker. Allen Walker."

Allen Walker? Alright. "Okay, Allen. How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

This was either a terrible coincidence or this android was terribly uncreative. Honestly. AW-15. A boy named Allen Walker who just happened to be fifteen years old? Come on. Lavi tapped his lip with his pen. "Any relation to Mana Walker?" He asked, partially out of curiosity.

The boy's eyes lit up at the name, but then filled with pain. "I- yes," His voice sounded thick, like he was choking back tears. Lavi was a bit startled, because he didn't know what to say. The boy looked so innocent, that he almost wanted to free the boy, but Lavi collected himself.

"Alright. What is he to you? An uncle?" Mana had never had a documented family member. An illegitimate child perhaps?

"I…He…," the boy paused and looked down at his lap. "He adopted me as his son."

Lavi jotted this down. "No blood relation then?"

"Is this twenty questions?" Allen asked defiantly.

Lavi chuckled. So he boy wasn't a total fraidy cat then. "No. It's an interrogation and it can take much longer. Now shut up, because I'm the interrogator. Now, blood relation?"

"If I'm adopted, that seems fairly impossible." The kid was getting spunky. How amusing.

"Fine. Fair enough. Do you have a birth certificate?"

"It's in my bank account, but I don't see why I have to show it to you."

"It's the law kid."

"Allen. My name is Allen."

"Yeah? Well you're short, Allen. Short like a bean sprout."

"I'm not short!" the white-haired boy pulled at the cuffs again and Lavi caught another glimpse at the boy's strange silver arm.

"What's up with your arm, bean sprout?" Lavi indicated to the sleeve of Allen's coat, which had slipped down. It didn't look painted or natural, but like metal.

"What?" Allen looked. "Oh no!" The boy leaned forwards and pulled the sleeve up with his teeth. "I don't enjoy letting people see that…"

Lavi raised an eyebrow and walked up, suspicious. "What is it and where did you get it?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"And I don't have to release you. C'mon, kid. We could be here for days and I couldn't care less. You can tell me now, or sit handcuffed to this lamp for a while."

The boy glared at him, obviously annoyed. "What happens if I tell you?"

"We'll see when we get there, now won't we?" Lavi pulled the sleeve down, revealing an arm made entirely out of metal and causing Allen to yell, "HEY!" Even the joints were metal. It was designed to look much like a real arm and probably to function like one too. Lavi could see wires inside that must've connected the nervous system. "Well well… What have we here?"

Allen bit his lip and glared. "When I was young and still at the orphanage, I was hit by a car, ok? I lost an arm in that incident and got the scar on my forehead. Nobody wanted to adopt me until Mana came around. He took me in and acted as if I was a completely normal child. He made me this arm by himself for my birthday."

"Alright," Lavi tapped the cold metal arm experimentally. "I presume it's much stronger than a real arm, right? You probably could've broken from those cuffs by now if you wanted to."

"Maybe."

"So why didn't you?"

It looked like the boy had fallen into a state of deep that as his eyebrows pinched together. "I don't trust you enough to say it, but I suppose I have to. I can't get shot or have people like you hunting for me because I'm on a mission. I have to find Mana's killers. His real killers."

* * *

End chapter.

It was supposed to be longer than this, originally, but I thought I'd leave you guys hanging. I'm going to try and get you all a holiday gift and update again soon, ok?

Who knows where I got the inspiration for Allen's arm? ;D

Comment Please! Then maybe I'll tell you guys what's going on! Or not. Because that would ruin the story.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

Android

Long time no write, eh? Haha this has been one long cliffhanger, so I think I'll just add some more suspense to it all. Enjoy~ Sadly, it's too short, so you'll all probably hate me after this.

-disclaim-

* * *

Lavi was confused. Very confused. _How on earth did it end up like this?_ He thought to himself as he looked over at the sleeping figure beside him, who was sound asleep. The redhead knew this for sure because he had already tested.

He moved his wrist uncomfortably. The heavy handcuff on his hand that kept the younger boy under his watch constantly was heavy and difficult to get comfortable with. "Why'd I chain him to me?" Lavi asked himself, mentally giving himself a thump on the head. There had been no other way to secure the kid's constant location other than to lock himself to the boy, which just made things very awkward. The innocent boy didn't even seem likely to run anyways.

Exhausted, mentally and physically, he turned onto his side and went over what he had learned.

* * *

I'm really sorry, guys. This is where I hit a mind block. I'll get the 2nd half of this chapter up ASAP. I'm so sorry!

Everyone can give me a good digital slap on the face, kay?


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Android

Chapter 5.2

Alright. I was totally guilt-tripping myself all day so I worked on it in my head. I think I've got it so don't hate me please! Just read it like a continuation of the last segment, okay?

-disclaim-

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

Lavi's eye twitched. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what I said. The AW-15 doesn't really exist," Allen countered, looking honest.

"That's not possible. There was evidence and the Mana I always heard about wouldn't do something pointless like that," Lavi argued, as if this was enough fact to prove to himself that what the boy had just said was false.

"It wasn't pointless," the white-haired boy countered calmly. "It was to keep me in a safe place. I acted as the AW-15 in order to stay in the Headquarters. Mana was always very overprotective of me because I tend to get abused due to my… er…. strange appearance."

"That isn't possible. I heard that the AW-15 has massive strength and speed."

"I was hit by a car, remember? Mana decided that, in order to make sure I could survive in the face of danger in the future, he'd make a few… modification to my body. Needless to say, if these cuffs didn't possess an electromagnetic field, I could break them." Allen smiled, as if he was proud of this ability. "I promise you, though, that I am entirely human."

Lavi narrowed his eye suspiciously. In all his years of experience, the innocent never were the ones trying to justify their innocence. They were just scared shitless. "I see. And does your arm," he motioned to the silver limb, "possible have any extra features? Blades, for example?"

"No blades, but there is another feature. Just one." Allen said, the smugness still evident in his voice. "I can turn it into a plasma cannon. I don't think you want me testing that in your house though. I don't think your neighbors would enjoy that."

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Lavi probably would've laughed. But this situation was serious. He didn't know whether or not this kid was lying and for all the redhead knew, he was sitting in the room with a hear-stealing mass murderer.

"You don't believe me," the silver-haired boy said flatly, observing the expression on the ex-ex-Agent's face.

"Not really, no. Your story is a bit… incredulous to say the least."

Allen heaved a sigh. "Well I can't really prove anything to you right now. But, if you'd like, we can go to the bank tomorrow and look at my birth certificate. I have one, you know."

Blinking, Lavi looked at him. "Sure, I guess. Seeing it won't necessarily prove anything, but I can run it through the CIA databases in order to test it for authenticity. If anything, that'll help my case."

"Excellent," the boy grinned in a way that made Lavi think that he wanted something in exchange. "By the way, this'll cost you." Of course.

"Well, seeing as your my prisoner here, you aren't in the position to make demands, but I'll listen. Humor me."

"If the certificate turns out fake, you have to let me work with you. I want to be your partner in this, with access to everything you have access to."

"Hey hey! That's a bit much to ask. You can partner up with me but… I don't think I can get you access like that. You have to be an agent for that," Lavi shook his head. Man, this kid was asking for a lot.

"I can do that. It's just like in the old movies right? With the black coats and shades?"

"Uh no. It's a lot scarier than anything you've ever seen, James Bond or otherwise, kid. Hang on… you watch those?" Lavi was astounded. Nobody he had ever met had ever watched movies that old other than himself.

"When you're cooped up in a CIA lab room, there isn't much to do," Allen shrugged, as if this was totally logical. "Besides, I think I can do scary… maybe…"

Man, this kid was naïve. "Well I'm only letting you try if you pass the test. If not, well we'll see how things work out. Deal?"

"Shake on it," Allen motioned to his cuffed hands. Lavi shook the metal one, just to be sure there were no blades hidden in it. When he stepped back, the boy sighed. "Great! Now can you let me out? I really need to go and-"

"No can do, kid," Lavi cut him off mid-sentence. "See, you're still a suspect in a dangerous murder case and I can't let you go 'til I know you're clean."

"B-but then where am I going to sleep? What if I need to pee?" Allen stammered and squirmed uncomfortably.

"You'll stay here," Lavi said matter-of-factly. "I'll watch you and make sure you don't escape. Anything you need, well you'll have to do it while I'm right next to you."

"What?"

"Rules are rules, kid. I don't make the rules, I just follow 'em."

-FLASHBACK END-

_Man, _Lavi thought to himself. _I hate rules._

* * *

-sigh- ALRIGHT! I'm done! Hope this is better, guys! :D


	7. Chapter 6

Android

Part… What part IS this? Six?

Ahaha okay so I'm now writing another chapter! Yay me!

Just a note before I start: There's some mild language in here, so be prepared.

* * *

_Well. There's no avoiding it now_, Lavi decided as he snapped his phone shut. He scanned the document, checked with the legal adoption center, and even called the orphanage on the certificate. All signs, plus the fact that they'd been handcuffed together in handcuffs which were impossible to hack (the redhead had tried before) all night, pointed to one thing. This kid was the real deal.

Sighing, Lavi shot a glance at the white-haired teen, whom Lavi had told to wait outside. Allen stood by the doors like a trained dog. He turned his head suddenly to look at the redhead, who turned, not quickly, but slowly, to give the impression that he hadn't been looking.

Out of the corner of his good eye, Lavi saw the kid smile triumphantly. The nerve of that kid…

The banker took the papers back quickly, looking afraid. Well, if a man strode into the bank armed with a weapon and a CIA badge demanding to see information stored in a private account, admittedly Lavi wouldn't been startled to say the least.

He ran a hand through his slightly wet hair (the white-haired brat had rushed him out of the house quickly so that he could "take the entry exam ASAP"). The kid was still under arrest in his custody, but now Lavi had no reason to hold onto him now.

Plus, he actually had to register the kid now. Lavi wasn't his guardian and he didn't have Allen's background, so there'd be a lot of paperwork to fill out and loopholes to dodge into. What a pain.

The chain connecting him to the kid outside suddenly tugged at his wrist violently. Outside, it looked like Allen was jumping and snatching at the air above him like a cat.

Annoyed, Lavi tugged the electromagnetic cuffs and brought the boy back down to Earth. Quite literally too. Allen had hit the concrete sidewalk harder than the redhead had expected, judging by the glare that the teen shot Lavi before giving the chain a hard yank in return.

Having lost the grace of his earlier spy years, Lavi, much to his embarrassment, lost his balance and fell flat on his face.

He collected as much of his dignity as he could muster before giving the snickering banker a death glare and storming outside to the white-haired brat, who was scolding something that he held cupped in his hands. "-shouldn't have left, Tim! Do you know how much trouble you've gotten me into?"

"Not as much as you'll be in for that move," Lavi growled, making Allen jump.

"You did it first!" Allen scowled.

"Yeah whatever. Come on." Grabbing the teen, Lavi briskly began walking him back in the direction of his apartment.

"Wait! When am I taking the test?" Allen asked, resisting Lavi's tug.

"It's not that simple. Applying takes weeks because they have to sift through your records. Plus, you need to be able to get at least 99% on the knowledge portion and pass the physical, otherwise they won't… Wait… you wouldn't happen to have a high school diploma yet, would you?" Lavi asked, looking at Allen from the corner of his eye.

"Ah…" Allen's face fell. "Mana was tutoring me before I died, but I never actually went to school. I haven't had the chance to take the High School Proficiency Exam either, but I don't think I could pass that anyways. Do I… need a diploma?"

With a resigned sigh, Lavi nodded and scratched his head. "You're turning out to be a lot more trouble than you're worth, kid. Honestly, it's damn near close to impossible to get in without a diploma. I don't know anyone who has because all agents need to know mathematical and geographical basics in order to properly function in the organization. Plus, knowing extra languages and history doesn't hurt either."

"That's so unfair!" the white-haired teen yelled, stamping his foot in frustration. "It's too late in the school year to learn anything and I refuse to wait! Where can I go to learn all that in time?"

"I couldn't enroll you in school anyways. I'm not your legal guardian." Lavi worried his lip with his teeth, knowing that there could only be a few options. Private tutors were too expensive, and it was impossible to hack the CIA database and cheat (he'd already tried before).

Who the hell would teach this kid?

A few hours later, Lavi regretted making the deal with Allen. In fact, arresting him was looking like a bad idea at this point.

After all, he'd been trained his entire life to be a killing machine. He knew the deadliest venoms and their antidotes. He knew how to kill a man in under ten seconds. He knew how to hack a high-security military database and reroute the signal to somebody else.

Why the fuck was he sitting here explaining the quadratic formula to a random teenager?

* * *

Dooone~ I hope you all liked this chapter! And yes, Lavi is now Allen's tutor. Yes I will add action and romance eventually.

Leave a review! (Or else… Road will rape Allen in the night.)


	8. Omake

Android Omake

Ah. Okay. So I'm going to be a bit disadvantaged in writing fanfiction because semester finals are coming up, so to sate my more avid readers, I wrote a random little omake to (hopefully) hold you guys off until I'm ready to write again.

Feel lucky. I don't think I can do this with every story. Oh and did I mention I've somehow managed to hit writer's block in all my stories again? Methinks I have to plan better...

Whatever. Enjoy!

* * *

Lavi shuffled his case files, agitated. There was nothing in the data to help him crack this case. No sightings, no evidence left behind, no nothing! At night, he was always on patrol and when he got back, he slept for a maximum of 5 hours before being forced to get up and tutor that white-haired pain in the arse.

He heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair as he tried to undo his nerves. Had missions always been this challenging?

There was a creaking sound as the door opened. "Err… Lavi?"

"What?" the redhead asked without opening his eyes.

"My school uniform came in today…"

"Oh. Fine. Let's see it." He turned to look in the direction of the voice

Allen was hiding mostly behind the door to his office and shook his head. "I… it must've gotten mixed up in the mail."

"Stop whining. Let's see it." Lavi stood and strode over to the door, opening it wide and… and…

His first reaction was to reach up and prevent any blood that might've started to stream out of his nose. The teen had been right about getting the wrong uniform. At least, Lavi hoped so.

Allen, who had previously worn dark and fairly bulky clothes, was almost a whole new person in this… school girl uniform.

There was a pink ribbon tied in his hair, which nicely offset the white and brought out the color in his cheeks. On top, he had adorned a tight, white blouse and a pink tie had been done up around his neck. The tie was the same shade as the short skirt that hugged the white-haired boy's hips nicely and didn't even make it down to Allen's knees. A pair of long white gloves hid majority of his arms and he wore a pink bracelet with the school logo on it. To complete the ensemble, the teen had slid his feet into knee-high socks and pink sneakers.

Lavi gaped. He'd never noticed how pretty Allen was.

The white-haired boy, upon noticing Lavi staring, blushed and shuffled uncomfortably. "Lavi… d-don't…"

**Smack!** "Don't slack off!" Allen's voice rang in the redhead's ears as he was sent crashing back down to reality. He was sitting at his desk, lounging back. The teen stood in front of him, wielding a ruler like a strict, old-school teacher. Or Bookman. He must've had a daydream.

"I finished my work," the teen huffed grouchily.

"Fine fine. Give it here. And don't smack me next time!" Lavi snatched the papers, rubbing his stinging cheek.

"Nothing else was working!" Allen protested as he turned around and stalked away.

Without meaning to, Lavi's eyes followed the teen on the way out. Focusing especially on his ass.

When he realized what he'd done, he subconsciously smacked himself. That was probably more pedophilic than he ever wanted to be again.

With a disgruntled sigh, he turned to correct Allen's work. Damn.

* * *

Alright! That's done! Heehee ^_^

Haha the inspiration for this omake came from my original plan where Allen would have to go to a private school instead of being tutored by Lavi. However, I felt that would go too off track and switched it up.

Still… Allen in a school uniform was the main incentive for this idea, and I decided to share my thoughts with you guys.

Oh Lavi. You're such a creep XD

I like making things a bit less sentimental (and yet strangely sentimental). Y'know. Just to change things up a bit.

Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review and maybe Allen's uniform will return? *wiggles eyebrows*


	9. Chapter 7

Android

Alrighty. A prize for EdwardExAllenWalker (her DeviantArt name because I'm too lazy to look up her fanfiction name) because she won one of my spontaneous DeviantArt contests.

We get a little social commentary from Lavi and some random other stuff. It's all going somewhere though. I promise.

Hope you like it, sissy (and everyone else)!

* * *

Admittedly, Lavi wasn't the best teacher. Sadly, it didn't feel like his "student's" attitude was making this tutoring thing any easier. "Why don't you get this?" the redhead growled as he slammed his fist on the table with a thud.

"The better question," Allen retorted angrily, "is how do you? You gave me the formula for an ellipse and then randomly jumped into conic sections! It'd be easier to understand if you explained it!"

"It's math! It'll all be explained eventually because it's all related!" The redhead tugged at his hair before taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. "Okay. This is obviously becoming stressful. For both of us," he finished before the white-haired boy could protest.

Allen looked angry for a second. Oh man, he looked really angry. Then the redhead's workds seemed to click and his face relaxed. "You're probably right. I'm sorry. Math isn't as natural for me as something like… like music is. It all works together to turn out something beautiful."

"Math is kind of like that too."

"I don't see it, I guess."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Allen asked.

* * *

(Random A/N: WHY THE HECK DOES THIS THING KEEP DELETING MY TIME ELAPSE SIGN? D:)

They weren't really headed anywhere in particular. Just walking. There was a gap between them which neither of them were comfortable enough to fill. It was actually kind of awkward.

Lavi watched the rush of the crowd around him; the masses talking on phones, buying from street vendors, rushing to meetings, lugging bags of clothing or who knows what, and doing other things that people not like Lavi would've considered normal.

After all, Lavi's idea of normal tended to consist of being captured, hacking computer mainframes, and saving the world twice a day. That or it was sitting on the couch watching Desperate Housewives reruns, but that was beside the point.

Normal. It was such an interesting word, and it applied to so many different people in many different ways. Lavi remembered asking the old panda what 'normal' meant at one point when he was younger.

"_Not like us._"The old man had summed it up in three words and then proceeded to smack Lavi on the head for not focusing on his studies. Those three words were words that the redhead would take years to process.

When the words finally did click, the simplicity of "normal" life angered him. Normal people never had to shoot down planes or disarm bombs. Their biggest worries were their next meal or their anniversary gifts.

It was… almost… unfair.

Eventually, Lavi had gotten over it- had gotten over himself. Every now and then, the wound still smarted slightly, but he just hid it away again. He had learned to fit in with the "normal" crowd. That was enough to do his job.

"Is it hard?" Allen asked suddenly, shaking Lavi from his thoughts. "Being an agent, that is."

"Uh…" This wasn't a question he had ever considered. Being "normal" was easy, but being an agent wasn't necessarily hard… "Well it's all I've ever really known. I guess I'm used to it now… Why do you ask?"

The white-haired teen shrugged. "It sounds like it would be. I think it's best to know what you're signing up for before you put your signature onto the page."

Lavi thought for a moment. "In short, you'll be signing up for gun fights, 24/7 stress, torture, a few close calls with death, and a hell of a lot of pain."

"Pleasant," Allen dead-panned.

"Not really."

They both laughed quietly.

"So…" What would a normal person say here? "Do you… have any hobbies?" Lavi folded his hands behind his head.

That earned him a weird look. Allen shrugged and sighed. "I didn't really get to go out much, so I spent a lot of my time sitting around and studying. But…"

"But?"

"Well… I've always been into secret codes. Especially because Mana and I made one up together when we were little. I guess that counts as a hobby?" The teen scratched the back of his neck.

"Weird hobby."

Allen's cheeks tinged pink. "I… I play the piano and sing, too!"

Before Lavi could respond, Allen opened his mouth and started to sing.

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite  
Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto  
Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao  
Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume_

Lavi had do admit: it was a really pretty song. To be honest, Allen had a really pretty voice. They walked to the slow beat of the white-haired teen's song. When he finished, the teen looked down at his feet.

"Nice." Lavi said, not really knowing what else to say. After all, it had this sort of… sad tone to it (he knew because he'd translated it as Allen sang. The redhead's knowledge of many languages proved useful at the most random times.)

"Thanks. Mana taught it to me…"

"Well. I think that-"

Lavi didn't get to finish his sentence. A scream cut through the air like a siren, chilling the redhead to the bone. On impulse, he grabbed Allen and tore through the chaotic and distressed mass of people, pushing and shoving past.

"Lavi, what's-!"

"I hope you're ready for some firsthand field experience, kid! Because ready or not, here it comes!"

* * *

*SIGH*

Thinking back on it, I don't really like this chapter too much. Ah well. Hope you guys enjoyed it…

Recognise the song? X3

Review please? -heart-


	10. Question

Hey guys. I've been gone for two years (approximately) and I just wanted to ask a question. How many people actually (for some reason) want me to continue these fanfictions? That means any and all of my fanfictions. The update rate would still be terrible, but I can't quit writing.

Just asking… Leave a comment?


	11. Giving In

Alright guys, I get it XD I will probably end up re-starting some stories after this wave of schoolwork ebbs. I'm so glad that there are some of you who still want me to keep writing, though. It's really heart-warming. :) I've gotten a lot of really nice replies and offers.

For those of you who are wondering, I'm not going to restart **all** the stories. The ones that I will be working on are Stray and A Laven Tail, brought back by popular demand. I'm also restarting Aria of the Forgotten because it was my favorite idea and I would like to try and make it work.

I think I'll start these stories anew instead of continuing them. After I plot them out more thoroughly, of course. This will take a while, but I'll try to keep you guys updated.

I may also need some editors/people who will keep me on track in general. You'll probably need to check your email constantly, and if you have a gmail, that'd be preferred. If you are interested, send me a pm with a brief summary about you (full sentences please) and some examples of your work that I can read. Or, if you'd like to just be an alarm clock (so that I don't write late updates) instead of an editor, just say so.

Thanks so much for everything.

~Pencil


End file.
